Mitsu x Overwatch
by GF1015198
Summary: Mio and Ritsu take a trip to an internet cafe to try out Overwatch. Oneshot. I haven't written in 5 years, but please take a look.


"Hey Mio, let's try out this new game!" Ritsu pulled on the black-haired maiden's sleeve

"Huh? Ritsu, we don't have any computers you idiot. My laptop is broken as well. How are we gonna play?"

"Oh right..." Ritsu scratched her head. " Well, I guess we gotta go to an internet café!"

"I don't want to go, it's a Saturday." Mio whined; she wanted to stay at home and try to study for the upcoming exams. "What if I break the computer? We won't have any money to pay! We still need to pay our rent... Hey Ritsu, wa-"

Before Mio could finish her sentence, the tawny-haired girl grabbed her hand and headed for the door. The two of them were in university but they decided to live together after they had confessed to liking each other. With their parents' permission, they rented an apartment near their old high school.

Although annoyed by Ritsu's constant teasing, Mio loved being around her since childhood. It wasn't until the end of high school that she realized that she loved Ritsu in a different kind of way. Ritsu only found out because Mio started doing small things like not keeping eye contact when they talked and blushing just by being around her. She knew those were symptoms of love. After that, Ritsu just asked to meet her after their classes ended and confessed straight up. 

Mio was taken aback by the sudden confession; her head was spinning.

"How did you know that I l-liked you?"

"Hehe, just a hunch I guess? Hehe" Ritsu said with a big smile on her face.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Ritsu suddenly asked, hoping that Mio would say yes.

"H-huh? How can you ask that?! We're both g-girls! It's not right!" Mio stammered; she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"What? Who cares? It's not like other people mind or anything. It's our lives, not theirs."

"B-but what about our parents? What about our band? What about..."

Mio couldn't find the words. She didn't know how to continue.

"I'm sure they won't mind, if worse comes to worst we'll just move to another country." Ritsu smiled warmly. "Mio, I've liked you for a long time now." She looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I guess I just never really showed it and I wasn't sure if you reciprocated the same feelings towards me..."

She paused. Mio was hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes.

"I l-love you Ritsu. I will never let you go."

The internet café wasn't very crowded despite it being a weekend. Mio was half-hoping that there wouldn't be any seats as she didn't really fancy video games anyway and preferred to stay at home and study or come up with more lyrics.

"How many hours would you like to use the computers for?" The employee asked when they approached the counter.

"Just one is fine, right Mio?" Ritsu turned around to find Mio watching another person play a game.

"Hey Ritsu, this looks fun. What game is this?" She pointed to the screen with a small glimmer in her eyes.

Ritsu crossed her arms, impressed by Mio's good taste. "It's the game I wanted us to try, Overwatch!"

"So an hour, Miss?" The employee prodded, impatiently tapping his finger on the counter.

"Oh sorry about that. Yeah, an hour is fine." Ritsu said sheepishly.

They sat next to each other and made the accounts. Mio named hers 'Elizabeth', the same name she named her bass. Ritsu, who could only think of playing right now, named hers 'Rice'. The two of them finished the tutorial and headed into a quick play game. 

"I don't wanna play that tutorial hero, I'm already bored of him. I wanna try this one..." Woah this hero can fly!" Exclaimed Ritsu, amazed at the fact that Pharah was able to levitate using her suit's thrusters. They were playing on Hanamura; she flew everywhere in the arcade, busting some of the arcade machines.

"Ritsu what are you doing?! These people work hard to make this arcade a nice and clean place and you just go and mess it up!"

"Relax Mio, it's just a game. No need to get so worked up hahaha!" She patted Mio on the back.

After about thirty seconds of looking through the roster of heroes, Mio decided that she wanted to pick Mercy.

"She looks like she could fly too" Mio turned to smile to Ritsu.

"In that case, pocket me Mio!"

"Pocket you? What does that mean?" Looking confused, she scratched her head and tabbed out to google the meaning.

"Just keep healing and damage boosting me. We will win and I will have the play of the game!" Ritsu said with great confidence, sure she would get the play of the game just by pressing Q.

"Match begins in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.." 

The doors opened and they were immediately bombarded by an enemy Junkrat, forcing them to retreat back to the spawn room.

"What was that?! I nearly died!"

"Don't worry about it just follow me!" Instructed Ritsu.

They headed for the other exit; Ritsu flew up and blasted the Junkrat off the bridge. She fired three more rockets and killed the Junkrat.

"Yay my first kill! This hero is awesome Mio!" Ritsu exclaimed.

She turned around to find Mio stuck in a trap placed by the opposite team's Junkrat. A soldier turned the corner and found the two of them and started shooting at Mio. They were in the open without any cover.

"I'm gonna die Ritsu! What do I do?" Mio panicked, frantically pressing the controls.

Without hesitation, Ritsu just got in front of Mio and body-blocked the Soldier's shots. With Mio outhealing the damage from the Soldier, Ritsu couldn't be stopped. Fortunately  
for them, the Soldier was a poor shot and couldn't hit a tree five meters away from him anyway so he gave up and ran back to his own team.

"Thank you for saving me.." Mio said softly.

Ritsu, taken aback by the sudden cuteness of her girlfriend(not that she already wasn't cute), proceeded to let out a small 'yeah, sure'. 

They had already captured the first point and was on to the second point. Both of them had already more of less gotten used to the controls of the heroes they were playing; Mio was surprisingly good at positioning despite it being her first FPS and was great at avoiding danger, weaving her way around bullets and grenades. Ritsu on the other hand was always getting into danger despite Mio trying to tell her that it was a bad idea every time she flew head first into their Soldier and Widowmaker. Thus, she depended on Mio greatly to bail her out of every encounter with the enemy. Ritsu was getting consistent frags with Mio damage boosting her so there wasn't really much of a problem. In fact, Ritsu was surprised that Mio was able to get used to the controls so quickly; she didn't really think that she would be good and was actually trying to go out of her way to  
impress her with her skills on Pharah. With both their ultimates up, they went in along with their four other teammates. 

Being quick play, their Reinhardt charged in without much thought and was instantly gunned down by the enemy Bastion. Without a shield or a vanguard, their team started to fall one by one. Realizing this, Ritsu quickly said in voice chat, "Mio, stay here and let me die so you can res us!"

"Res? What's th-"

Before she could finish, Ritsu landed and ran in, trying to do as much damage as possible before the bastion focused down on her and took her down.

"Now Mio, press Q!"

Mio saw her 5 teammates magically come back to life. The Reinhardt which charged in, ended up being revived beside the bastion and landed the most devastating Earthshatter that Ritsu had seen(Well, it was her first game, but still) and she followed up with a Rocket Barrage, successfully wiping out the enemy team and winning them the game. A  
large yellow font appeared in front of their screens that said 'VICTORY'.

"WE WON OUR FIRST GAME MIO!" She shook Mio's shoulders.

Mio was still confused about what she just did. "We did? I guess so."

"Now let's see who gets the play of the game heheh", Ritsu smirked.

The screen showed the intro of a certain blonde haired hero.

"Wait this can't be right!"

"What was that Ritsu? I couldn't hear you over the play that I made." Now it was Mio's turn to smirk.

With a faint sigh, she turned to Mio.

"Well, at least we won the game. Getting the play of the game isn't really important to be honest."

Ritsu crossed her arms and tried to play it off. Mio, ignoring Ritsu, left the lobby and immediately headed for another quick match.

"Hey, wait for me!"

The two of them played a couple of games more before their time was up and decided to head to the café that the five girls agreed to meet for tea.

"Let's invite them next time too, Mio" Ritsu said as she danced around her, still happy that her Pharah got a sick play(The Reinhardt set it all up though).

"Sure, sure" Mio smiled as she held her girlfriend's hand and walked together.


End file.
